explorationsintimespacefandomcom-20200213-history
EXPLORATIONS IN TIME
'Content & Welcome' Welcome to the EXPLORATIONS IN TIME & SPACE Wiki The Wiki for'' 'From The Stars...To The Ice' & related works set in that Universe. What began as a simple short story involving two stranded aliens on Ice Age Earth, has started to take on a life all it's own and insists on my taking it through historical progress. I've been working on my Selinians for many years, sculpting them, figuring out aspects of their language, cultures, civilization and physiology. As much fun as that's been, the expression is 'Use It or Lose It...and it's time they saw the light of day. Selinians, to me they're as ubiquitous as Humanity across the varied dimensions, alternate realities and such. Their origons are a mystery even to me...who and what created them, created the Prime Mother Lyllith??? I honestly have NO clue despite considering that point for a very long time--I've never run across an idea that 'fit'. Thus, it remains a mystery for them as well. Like Humans, aspects of their world, technology and such will change depending on the Universe I must adapt them to--as I will be engaging in some fan-fiction to 'scratch' assorted mental 'itches'. Case in point, ''Selinians vs. Predators''. Why? Why not? Just for fun I might take them fully into the ALIENS universe, but we'll see. One universe they will not be appearing in is the STAR TREK universe--far too Humanocentric, and the Federation would have some serious and multiple issues with Selinian culture. SELINIANS An Overview & Introduction '''FROM THE STARS...TO THE ICE. 'ICARUS' ICARUS '''is set in the relatively near-future of the Earth as set in the story ''From The Stars...To The Ice. PROMETHEUS MEETS PREQUEL & MY OWN IDEAS It's an idea I'm playing with spun-off of the movie PROMETHEUS, and inspired from the movie, and the Original script. The story is similar to the basics of PROMETHEUS, in that it's a quest to find the Beginning of Selinian & Man. It's roots are set as a joint mission between the Selinian and Human concerns on Earth, with a mixed Selinian & Human crew. Where things really depart from PROMETHEUS '''is there's some things revealed at the destination which have the potential to easily drive a deep wedge between Humanity and Selinianity, ending millenia of relatively peaceful co-existence. The Celestial Engineers are also considerably different than those seen in PROMETHEUS, and vastly older. Unlike '''PROMETHEUS, the mission is sparked by recovered fragments of a SETI file from the late 20th century, and when analyzed with modern equipment by a Researcher seeking to sift out background noise and find 'latent' signals...a message very distinctly of Artificial Origin is found. Further examination shows that the star it originated from is approximately 4500+ LY away. OGLE To reach it requires technological assistance from Selinianity, and a starship with an appropriate Engine, Reactor and FTL system is developed and built as a 'Joint Venture in the spirit of inter-cultural cooperation of expanding knowledge of the Universe'. Despite the immense gift of technology from the Sovereignty, the bulk of the crew is Human, with only a few Selinians. Because of this, the Sovereignty ensures that one of the Selinian crewmembers has Elite Military experience and some special-purpose equipment is given them by the Sovereignty. Even with the advanced technology, the trip to the star takes a few months over 6 years, and aside from a few crew rotating in and out of Hibernation, and the mission's Android, the bulk of the crew spend the uneventful trip in Hibernation. The star system is home to an isolated research outpost, similar to PROMETHEUS, but instead of a cataclysm, it's merely in Dormancy, with a few Caretakers in Hibernaculae who wake periodically to ensure things are in good condition, and on this occasion, to deal with intruders. The Celestial Engineers are a VERY ancient species, that have reached Apotheosis effectively. They possess technology and scientific understanding that is so far beyond what Humanity has that Humanity is genuinely Evolutionarily Incapable of understanding all but the simplest of it, and while Selinians have an easier time of it and grasp more, it's the difference between a 1/2 full or a full thimble compared to the Ocean. The Celestial Engineers are 10 feet tall for females, and 9 feet tall for Males. Males are shorter, but more heavily muscled and considerably more resistant to injury-effects, where Females are considerably more resistant to disease and such. They are mostly bald aside from a fringing of hair around the back of the head and reaching around to the tops of the ears. Their eyes are the most unsettling things for Humans, as that is immediately reminiscent of an Octopus The Engineers have the ability to alter the melanin in their skin, similar to an Octopus, but the two 'Defaults' are either a very stark White like the Engineers in 'PROMETHEUS '''and Selinians, or a very deep, rich Black, with a slightly blue tinge under strong outdoor light, far darker than anything seen in any Human. Skill develops over life, and Engineers can create patterns and even somewhat complex designs of pigment displays on their skin, Skin texture is akin to an Octopus in Females, very soft. In males, it has a harder feel, as they have natural horn growing throughout their skin layers which is not readily visible to the naked eye, but is readily noticeable by touch. 'TECHNOLOGY IN ''ICARUS Human technology is on-par with what was seen in PROMETHEUS, however in many ways somewhat more advanced due to Selinian involvement and from shared history between Humanity and Selinianity on Earth for such a long span of time. There are weapons aboard, as there is a dedicated Security & Protection detail from NATO, composed of the Best that the various NATO signatory nation's Militaries have to offer--that would take the job. 'HUMAN WEAPONS' Human weaponry is still chemically-driven, cartridge-fed. However, with offworld mining and advanced technology come some changes: Titanium Casings Advanced nanocarbon-enhanced propellants Microgravity-manufactured Titanium-Steel alloys used in construction Higher-accuracy machining of parts Advanced nanocarbon-based dry lubrication However, the real issue is recoil, as there's only so much that a Human can take. To deal with this, the higher-powered weapons have muzzlebrakes and the barrel-action slide backwards to absorb recoil more effectively than merely driving the slide-action on a semiautomatic, as example. There's also the perfection of the ''Gyrojet round, where conventional weapons can use a rocket-propelled round to achieve high velocities without increase in recoil. 'PROMETHEUS, THE PREQUEL, MY IDEAS, AND ALIEN 'FIXED'. '''PROMETHEUS & PREQUEL + MY OWN IDEAS 'TECHNOLOGY & SCIENCE OF THE CELESTIAL ENGINEERS' Technology of the Celestial Engineers 'LINKS TO MORE OF MY THINGS' JUPITER ASCENDING redux RISE OF THE POST-HUMANS THE SOVEREIGNTY IN BABYLON-5'S UNIVERSE Latest activity Category:Browse